User blog:Raffe Ace Uchiha/Myth powers:Egypt
All Mythical powers in a Sci-Fi perspective. In Egyptian Myth, the gods and goddesses did many things, In a magical perspective t hey were beings with a lot of great magic...But, what if they wern't using magic at all? Here is a list of Egyptian gods/goddess, and what powers might they have. Ra- Creator god of the Sun The Main god of Egyptian Mythology, He is probably the strongest of them all. *Creation- according to Myth he created himself. *Reality Warping- Some Myths say He created the Universe, He must have been able to warp Reality to do so. *Solar Manipulation- He was a Sun god, meaning he might have some powers related to the Sun. *Circadian Manipulation- He controls the different aspects of the Sun meaning he could control the Sun's movements. *Dimensional Travel- It was said in the night, when the Sun isn't in the sky, Ra is travelling in the Underworld (which can be seen as an Alternate Dimension). Osiris- Ruler of the Afterlife Not much is known of him, He was known for being killed by his brother Set and later chopped to pieces. He was the First Mummy. *Dimensional Manipulation- As ruler of the Afterlifehe may control the aspects of the Afterlife. *Spirit Form- He is said to usually visit his family, even when he was dead. Isis- goddess of Magic Osiris' Wife, best known for her quest of restoring Osiris to life, aiding her son Horus against Set and gaining power over Ra. *Poison Manipulation- tricked Ra into giving her his true name by poisoning him and inducing great pain on him through the poison. *Animal Manipulation- used a snake to poison Ra. *Healing- Once she obtained her dead husband's corpse pieces, she with assistance from Anubis, assembled them back with her healing powers. *Enhanced Intelligence- she was pretty smart and cunning, plus she had a hand in the rise of Egyptian culture. Horus- god of the Sky, New Ruler of Egypt Son of Osiris and Isis, He won rulership over Egypt from his ucle Set, with help from his mom Isis. *Circadian Manipulation-As King of the Sky, he gets to control whats in the sky. *Solar Manipulation- It's said that his right eye is the sun. *Lunar Manipulation- His left eye is the moon. *Bird Mimicry- He usually takes the form of an eagle. *Reincarnation- Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt are said to be reincarnations of Horus. Anubis- god of the dead, and maker of Mummies Son of Osiris, and another goddess, Anubis once aided Isis in her attempt to revive Osiris. *Necromancy- being god of the dead and creator of Mummies gives him this power. Hathor- goddess of love, enjoyment and music *Emotion Manipulation- cause she is a love goddess. *Sound Manipulation- as goddess of music she can make music. Thoth- god of Knowledge *Enhanced Intelligence- said to be the creator of writing, passed everything he knew to the gods and the humans. *Lunar Manipulation- he controls the phases of the Moon. Sobek- Creator of the Nile *Hydrokinesis- as ruler of the River Nile, he is said to have flooded areas nearby. *Reptalian form- He is a crocodile, a dangerous one. Set- god of Chaos and Evil *Chaos Manipulation- he is said to disrupt life in Egypt by bringing storms and plagues. *Darkness Manipulation- cause Dark is evil as he is. *Perspicuity- Immune to the Hypnotic eye of the serpent Apohis. Okay, I'm stopping here now. Coming up next I'll be giving Info on the Greek gods. Hope you enjpyed reading this. Category:Blog posts